Extracting teeth can be a challenging task to carry out with regard to patient comfort and operator skill. For example, the application of force to remove teeth may be difficult to control. Moreover, trained dentists or other technicians are often not available, such that the manner in which to extract teeth and the control of applied force by inexperienced individuals may exacerbate issues relating to proper removal of teeth and patient comfort.